Hinata's Style
by Megumi Mitoko
Summary: A Cute NaruHina One Shot. When Naruto left the village with Jiriya Or however the hell you spell it. XD , Hinata felt unfulfilled. But, Will Naruto be impressed by the style the girls chose for her years later?


**Pairing:** NaruHina

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto blah blah blah.

**Rated: **Teen, Just to be safe.

**Authors Notes:** This One Shot will start when Naruto comes back from training with Jiriya after a few years, which as all Naruto lovers know is the Shippuden Episodes! Woooooooooo.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ever since the day Naruto left for training with Jiriya, which is also known as the Perve Sage, Hinata felt unfulfilled. She promised herself in her younger years she would admit her feelings to him. She walked down the street, towards the ramen bar. In hopes of seeing Naruto there, with the same bright smile. But, to her dismay all she saw was the girls.

"Hey Hinata!" Called Sakura with a smile on her face. She sat next to TenTen with Ino on the other side of her.

"Hey everyone." Hinata said in the same soft, shy tone she had for years now. TenTen looked at the disappointed look on her face.

"Thought you'd see Naruto here?"

She nodded slightly. Ino stood up and smiled at her.

"Hinata-Chan, you heard he should be coming soon! He's going to be back today."

Hinata looked at her, she heard that he was coming back but she forgot exactly when.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Sakura exclaimed standing up. "We should get you all dressed up for his arrival!"

"Oh I don't know guys; I don't think he would care—"

"Non-sense." TenTen said. "There's nothing wrong with getting all dressed for someone."

"But guys—"And with that unfinished sentence, the three had took her off towards Ino's house.

* * *

Hinata sat on Ino's bed as the three started shuffling through her closet. 

"Nope, too revealing, not revealing enough, too big…hmm." Ino said throwing all sorts of shirts out of the way. Sakura sighed; she sat next to Hinata on the bed.

"Maybe we should go shopping." She offered. TenTen nodded.

"That's a good idea."

Ino stopped shuffling through her closet and stood up straight. With a mischievous grin on her face.

"That's it! Hinata, we're going to give you a whole new style." She said pulling everyone out of her house.

* * *

Sakura and Ino were on a rampage, searching every clothing store they had come across. Only finding a few things. Hinata sighed as she was pulled into another store. Ino brought her to the cashier where some lady, named Kari was standing with a smile on her face. 

"Hello, How may I help you today?"

"We need something that is completely stylus and fabulous. Something that says…' I like you even though I don't need you.' "Ino said, shoving Hinata in front of her. Kari looked at her for a brief second before snapping her fingers.

"I've got just the thing." She said bringing the group over to one of the many outfits that was hanging on the wall. She pulled one down; it was a light purple tank top with diamonds all around the neckline. It was a nice shirt and would more than likely show some of her cleavage. The matching skirt was a black and purple black, with black fishnet under it so it would puff up. Sakura stared at it with stars in her eyes.

"It's absolutely perfect!" She exclaimed shoving the outfit into Hinata's hands and pushing her into the nearby dressing room. Hinata hit the wall slightly before falling onto the ground. That Sakura sure was strong. She sighed and stood up. She pulled the outfit in front of her and looked at herself in the mirror.

_I guess it's worth a shot..._

Hinata slid off her own clothes and pulled on the outfit. The shirt was a little tight and it made her feel uncomfortable. The skirt was kind of short with her long legs. She looked at herself unsurely in the mirror. She didn't look like herself at all.

"Hey Hinata, Did you die in there? Come on out we want to see!" TenTen exclaimed into the dressing room. Hinata bit her lower lip and walked out of the dressing room. The three gasped before clapping like crazy.

"Absolutely fabulous." Ino said with a smile.

"I think I'd buy it if it was pink." Sakura commented.

"You look so stylish!" TenTen clapped.

"Thanks guys but, I'm not so sure I like it—"

"Don't be ridiculous! You look great! Naruto is going to love it!" TenTen said with an encouraging smile as Sakura nodded.

"We'll buy it."

* * *

Naruto walked through the gates of Konoha, his home. Jiriya followed after him slowly but, before he could notice. Naruto took off running through the streets. He couldn't believe he's actually back. He was excited as ever, waiting to see how much everyone's grown up since he left. Especially Hinata. 

_I wonder if Hinata got out of her shyness stage. That'd be so cool._

Just at that moment Hinata, Sakura, TenTen and Ino walked down the street that Naruto was running down. He gasped as he ran right into Hinata and they both ended up on the ground with him in between her legs. Being Hinata, she blushed deeply.

"Naruto." She breathed with a gulp.

"OhmygodI'msosorrypleasedon'tkillme!" he exclaimed all in one breath and jumping up off of her. "I'm so sorry Hinata, let me help you up." He said reaching down and grabbing her hand. He pulled her back onto her feet and she almost fell with the new high heels that Ino bought for her.

"It's okay Naruto." She said softly.

"Um… Hinata, why are you dressed like that?" He questioned with an eyebrow rose.

"Well, Um, you see. I wanted to… Um, get all dressed up…For you." She said blushing and looking down at her feet. Naruto blinked before blushing slightly and laughing quietly.

"You look ridiculous." He said, meaning it in a good way. Hinata blushed darker, feeling embarrassed and was about to turn away but, Naruto grabbed a hold of her arm.

"What made you think that you needed to dress up for me?" He questioned softly. Hinata just looked behind her at the three who quickly rushed out of there. He blinked before he knew who told her. He should've known.

"Hinata, You didn't have too. It doesn't matter what you wear. You always look great in my eyes." He said blushing slightly, grinning. Hinata's eyes widened.

"R-really?" She questioned. The stuttering came back to her. Naruto nodded and as the rain started to pour down from the sky Naruto leaned in and kissed her softly. Hinata closed her eyes and let the rain pour down on the two of them. She was finally fulfilled.

**The End.**


End file.
